1P's and 2P's can seperate?
by playgirlkitty
Summary: 2P Italy arrives and makes a scene, causing drama to happen. than, ALL of the 1Ps and 2P's split up. most of the 1P and 2P nations are shown! some may have secrets... who is behind all of this? find out . Sorry, Summery is crap sorry. but story is better promise. do RXR and NO FLAMES! and people might be OOC. warnings Inside! this is a cracky story. RT for language.


hi guys! im going to make this cause i was fanatising about im going to do my best. i think this might just be a one-shot or two-shot. , and same with the other maybe chapters... im not sure...but some have secrets and some don't. i wonder what happens~~ i don't own hetalia. yes, this will be an OOC fanfic. so go if you no like! ok? you still stay then enjoy! also human names used.

WARNING: contains fluff, maleXmale kissing, malexmale romance, and a bit of swearing and violence. read at your own risk.

**XXOOXXOOXXOO**

it was a normal meeting. nations shouting, nations being creepy, nations fighting, and nations just being nations. yet to England, something was different. he couldn't see or find his friends, flying mint bunny or unicorn. but he swore he saw a flying chocolate bunny. and a black unicorn. but he could be wrong. might just be his imagination. and besides he couldn't think straight with the noise being created in the room. he already had a migraine.

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! WE NEED TO FINISH THIS MEETING PROPERLY! NOT DIDLDE DADDLE LIKE LITTLE KIDS!" Germany shouted, making everyone cringe at the loudness. "there now, who would like to start say something that has something with the world environment or things we need to improve. not just your own little past problems" he asked, and a hand rose up. it was Italy.

"yes Italy. what is it? as long as it has nothing to do with pasta or food. then its ok." he sighed, really energy drained exhausted.

"ve~ i think that instated of fighting we should all get along! wouldn't the world be a better place without fighting?" Italy said, actually making some sense. for once. but England was feeling off. this was a quite different Italy we all knew. but no one seemed to notice though.

"Danke Italy. you finally make some sense for once." Germany sighed in relief. not noticing the advancing Italian. everyone thought that Italy was going to hug Germany for the praise, but England noticed something in the sleeve something metal and shiny. and the usual smile of the Italian was quite different.

"ve~ Doisu~ Grazie~" Italy said, putting his hand up his sleeve and about to pull something out. "i have something to give to you, Doisu. im sure you _love_ it." he said, and stretched the word love. just the tone of Italy's voice made England tense. then Italy opened his eyes. they weren't the usual honey brown eyes that everyone like to see when it was a chance. it was a killer purple, but with a slight hint of pink, with a murderous glint in them.

it all then Clicked in England's got up, and ran over to Italy and Germany, only to see that Italy pull out his hidden knife. England tacked the Italy imposter to the ground and quickly nabbed the knife the first chance he got.

"who are you, and what did you do to Italy?" Arthur asked, glaring harshly into the purple eyes that seemed to glint with blood lust.

"oh, but i _am_ Italy. just not Feliciano." he said, smiling a sinister smile. "and frankly, im surprised it didn't click into your brain earlier. or is it that something is distracting you?"

"well, if you are Italy, then why did you try to stab Germany? Italy would never try to do that. and if he did he would screw it up, big time. so i will ask you again, who. are. you?" England asked getting annoyed at the smirking imposer.

"hm? but didn't i tell you? i am North Italy. do you want my human name? its Luciano" he said, smiling like saying that he was Italy but with another human name, and being glared at was a normal thing.

"..."

everyone was quiet. no one spoke or even moved. England was the only one to move. he got up, still holing the knife, trying to piece together whats happening.

"what? im still your lovable Italy! just the complete opposite to your Italy!" 'luciano' said also getting up. he took his knife back from england and walked back to his seat. then he started playing with it. the meeting went on with only a slight problem. everyone was more than tense.

"ok, does anyone have any questions before we have a break?" Germany asked hopping that no one did. especially 'Luciano'.

unfortunately for Germany, Luciano put his hand up. like child wanting to answer a question in class.

"y-yes, Luciano?" Germany asked, not quite settled that this was not the usual Italy he knew.

"well, one thing: where is all of your alter egos?" he asked, ignoring the silence he continued. "because i miss my Ludz, and kuro. and i havent seen Flavio in a while. so? where are they?" he asked again. his usual Airheaded-ness came back, despite him being the 'different' Italy.

"who are you talking about Luciano-san? are they like you but with different nations?" Japan asked, quite calm and composed as ever, making the new Italian Flinch slightly.

"yep! wow, you look awesome in white! but then of course you do if Kuro looks awesome in black." Luciano exclaimed dropping his knife and ran over to Japan smiling like a little child. just like Italy. but then he frowned. "but i do miss them though... i want my friends! i want them back now! now now now now now! give them baaaaaaaaack!" he yelled stomping the ground under his feet.

"whoa! Luciano-san, calm down! we'll try to find a way to get to your friends to you but, you need to be patient. ok? please, do it for them. im sure they are worried about you as much as you are. worried about them" Japan said, standing up and putting his hands on his shoulders to keep him still. he then noticed that Luciano had tears in his eyes. he smiled slightly and patted Luciano's head. "there there, it's ok. we'll find a way. ok? i promise." Japan said cupping Luciano's chin and then wiped the tears the threatened to fall.

"j-japaaaaaaan!" Luciano wailed and cried into Japans chest, sobbing his heart out. "it's not fair! im alone, and all i remember is my two friends and my brother! i can't even remember what they look like! i want them here! i miss them! j-japaaan!" the wailing and sobbing died down after more than 10 minutes. it just turned into chocked sobs. America who was sitting next to japan moving into Italys first seat, so Luciano could sit next to Japan. Luciano was clinging to Japan, and tried to stay quiet for the meeting to continue, but made a slight sob noise once in a while.

"well, if no one has anymore questions, then you are dismissed for a while. but be hear in an hour sharp! England, i aspect you too look for a spell to either find lucianos friends, or send him back to them." he said, England nodded and walked off, spell book in hand.

"are you ok now Luciano-san? would you like a drink?" japan asked, as babied Luciano. making sure that he was alright, and if he needed something.

"yes please. a drink sounds nice..." Luciano croaked taking the bottle of water that was handed to him, and gulped half of it with in seconds. he left quarter left, not wanting to drink it all, becuase japan might need it.

"you better?" japan asked, rubbing his back, Luciano nodded. he mumbled a 'just sleepy' and fell asleep on japans shoulder.

"hey, i think i have a spell that could separate the two opposites into two different beings. side affects would be: coldness emptiness and maybe dizziness. if it works then its all ok. if it doesn't then... they could die. " England trailed off.

"what do you mean? how would you die?" Germany asked

"well basically, i need to say something and use the end of my wand and push it into the brain. and effectively knocking out the other half. if i do it fast enough, and i am able to do it correctly, then it works. but if im not fast enough, it could get stuck in the head. thats how you will die." England explained. marking his page in his spell book and closing it.

"will you be fast enough?" Luciano asked grouchily, stretching, sending a smile to japan.

"im not sure, i have never tried it before. and im not sure if it will work. and i don't want to risk. but i'll look for another one. so don't worry." England said, sitting down and looking through the pages of the old book. Luciano felt like he was going to cry again, but didn't want to trouble Japan any more, so he thought about things he liked. like, fashion! but that thought went straight to his brother and he was struggling to think of something that didn't have to do with his brother or his friends. in the end he couldn't find anything, and went to sleep with Japan rubbing his back. he would have to do something for Japan to repay him.

the second half of the meeting was about how to get Luciano back to his friends. that asked Romania and Norway, but they had no clue. in the end, much to England's protests, they went with the idea of separating. he wanted to try it out on himself first, just so he knew what was going to happen, but since he couldn't do it on him self, he had Norway do it.

Norway was scared. not only was England's life on the line, also everyone was to mention his little brother. he felt that if he didn't do this, then his little brother would never look up to him. but he didn't want to do this because he could hurt or possibly kill England. but he did it anyway.

Norway mumbled something, and then quickly pushed the wand into England's head. he pushed what ever barrier that was there and pulled the stick out. since he has his eyes closed, he didn't know what happened, and why there was a bump and gasps. he opened his eyes, to see England shivering, like he went to the arctic and back, while behind him was another look alike to England, but this one had blue eyes, with a hint of pink in them, and light strawberry blond hair. he was rubbing his forehead.

"OW! that hurt you big meanie!" came the voice of the other England.

"OLIVER!" came the shout from Luciano.

"L-luciano? what are you doing hear?" 'Oliver' asked getting crushed by Luciano, in a death grip hug.

"i don't know how i got here, but im glad im not alone anymore!" Lucian said, tears running down his face. he got up and helped Oliver up as well. when oliver got up, he looked around and noticed that he wasn't where he used to be.

"hey...where are we?" Oliver asked. confused. then he noticed England. "oh my! its another me! wait... no, we look different. " he said, but put a smile on his face.

"so, have you seen Kuro? or Ludz? or maybe flavio? anyone?" Luciano was getting more desperate.

"actually i was talking to ludz. he was flirting though. he has been doing that ever since you disappeared. but i do wish i didn't go. i need to defend the poor chap there. he looked a lot like you, you know. just more wimpy. with pasta and a white flag. but he was a funny old chap he was. he baked cupcakes with me-" he was cut off by Luciano.

"did you feed him the cupcakes you made? please tell me you didn't!" Luciano said, worryingly. making everyone confused.

"oh don't worry old cap. he said he wasn't hungry. and i didn't push him to eat them." Oliver said, chipperly and luciano sighed in relief.

"t-thank god. that means he has lived!" luciano said smiling, but Oliver teared up.

"are you saying my cooking is terrible? my cupcakes are delicious!"

"yeah if you didn't put in poison in them!"

Oliver started to cry, and England feeling sorry for him, patted his shoulder.

"hey its ok, im told i can't cook well either all the time. so your not alone" he said to his 'counterpart' Oliver looked up to England and cried into his chest. everyone left the two alone, Norway went up to Japan, Germany and Romano.

"so, who would like me to do next?" he asked.

"i will. Luciano seems to miss 'ludz' a lot, so i'll do it. just don't kill me." Germany said, bringing a chair for Norway to stand on, since Germany was taller than him. Norway closed his eyes muttered the spell and did what he did to England. there was a thump, and a groaning sound.

"what in the world happen?" was the voice behind Germany.

"um are you ludz?" asked Germany, rubbing his head, not sure how to talk to his 'counterpart'.

"yes i am. i seems that you are me. am i correct? an idiotic Italian told me about you. me and Kuro had to put up with him. poor kuro..." he said. he got up and looked around. he saw a lot of people who he thought he knew but they were not his friends. then he saw Oliver.

"Oliver? is that you?" he asked, walking towards the crying, strawberry kissed blond. completely walking past a happy then turned pissed off Italian who was picking up his knife.

"L-ludz? oh, your really hear! Luciano was worried sick, because he was alone with out his friends! have you tal-mmmmph!" Oliver was cut off by Ludz kissing him. everyone was either shocked disgusted or just plain grossed out. everyone looked at them, to Luciano, then back to them. then that started to back away, just in case anything happened.

"Oliver... you left me... you should know better than to do that..." ludz said, not noticing the advancing Italian.

"L-ludz? w-why... are you... what are you doing? l...L...LUDZ! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY!?" shouted Luciano, effectively gaining the attention of Ludz.

"luciano? when did you get hear?" he asked like luciano magic popped out of nowhere.

"why... i thought... you loved me... ludz... why... WHY DID YOU LIE!?" luciano shouted at him, running over to japan, who looked really angry.

"j-japan... he... why?" luciano sobbed into japans chest, as japan tried to sooth him.

"there there... its ok... if he doesn't like you for who you are then hes is a complete stupid idiot. and you should avoid idiots like that. he is worth none of your time." japan said, hugging luciano. while that was happening, Germany was getting ready to kill his counterpart. Even thought, luciano tried to kill him at first, it was probably because he was confused, and he thought that something happened to everyone.

so Germany walked up to the one sided couple of Ludz and Oliver. he picked up oliver and put him next to England, while he... 'had a talk' with ludz.

"not, ludz, may i ask a question?"

"yes. you may."

" i want to know, why you cheated on Luciano with Oliver... you see... i like luciano. he tried to act tough but is acctually a pretty nice guy. which is refreshing. and i don't understand why you would cheat on him for Oliver. tell me. why?"

"why? because Oliver can: cook withough putting blood on his food and can actually cook, two, he is more sweet than him, and three, i don't like to get bossed around by a bossy female dog. thank you very much." Ludz said trying not to be bothered by the crying of luciano.

"germany, would you mind if you hold luciano for a minute while i get Kuro out. i need to have a chat with him."

"hm? no i don't mind" Germany said, holing luciano as he cried his heart out. Oliver tried to go to Luciano, but was stopped by Ludz.

**xX~meanwhile~Xx**

as all of this was going on, there were a trio of boys, nations, watching the scene. one of then sighed.

"you know, i just wanna punch that ludz in the face. he is hurting Luciano! and hanon wants to requite him!" one said. ((call him one for now))

"yes, but be pataint, kid, good things come to those who wait." said another. ((call him two for now))

"oh don't act all old and wise now!" said 'one', crossing his arms.

"hm, personally, im like you. i wanna kill the creep. but remember, if we do that, then, Germany will die too, resulting in both lucianos and Italys dispare. think about it." said the third one ((call him three for now))

"oh look! japan and kuo are going to try and fight ludz! should we stop them?" asked 'two'

"no. we stay. if things get really out of hand, we will go in. but for now, we stay. but i fell sorry for them. they can't merge with their counterparts like us." 'three' said, smiling,

the other two nodded in agreement. then it dawned on them. it was _**his**_ doing

**XX~back to the main scene~XX**

"me and Kuro, shall help our friend. we will not stand to someone hurting Luciano" japan said

"and i wholeheartedly agree. why Ludz, why?! you and Luciano were so close! so happy! that made me happy! so why did you have to and hurt him!" Kuro shouted at him, both counterparts have already drawn their swords.

"why? i wanted to see how long it would take to notice that i never actually liked him."

this made the whole room quiet. the japanese counterparts looked like they were going to kill. but they were stopped my a whispered, 'don't bother'. it came from Luciano.

"your a sick a**hole you know why? because you manipulate people more worse than me! are you going to do the same thing to Oliver? because i won't allow you!" he said, walking up to Ludz who was easily a head taller than him.

"oh? and what will you do? you might act tough, but your just a wimp inside." Ludz said cockily. he saw the knife. "and if you kill me, you kill Germany over there" he added.

this made Luciano freeze. he didn't want to hurt Germany in any way. but he wanted to kill the sick bastard.

"England? is there a spell to put Ludz back where he came from?" he turned and asked England.

"um sorry, lad, but there isn't one. not in this book anyway. but, if you allow me to take some time to go through all the magic books i have in my basement, i might just find a reversal spell. Norway and Romania could help me." England said, looking very apologetic.

"ok. but thanks anyway, England." he said, then he looked over to Oliver. "hey, olly~ may i borrow a cupcake~?" he asked. smiling sweetly. and Oliver, being naive, agreed and handed Luciano a cupcake (it was a non poisoned one) "thanks~" he said before walking over to Ludz.

"i'll show you what happens when you mess with the wrong person." he said. and before Ludz even got to say anything, Luciano kneed him in the privets and Ludz screamed. as he screamed, Luciano stuffed the cupcake with human bits in, down his throat. Ludz started to choak. eventually he swallowed, but he threw up and passed out. because eating one of Oliver's cupcakes could mean death, or throwing up and passing out.

Luciano kicked Ludz in the side and walked off. he walked up to norway.

"hey, bring that weird idiot out of me already." he said. crossing his arms. Norway complied, and did what he needed to. Italy was finally back with everyone.

Luciano went right up to Italy and said.

"listen. don't you ever betray Germany. or i will feed you to lava sharks." then he got up and walked over to Kuro, and sat next to him. Japan sat down on the other side of Luciano and whispered something, and Luciano cried himself to sleep.

**Xx~time skip~xX**

when Luciano woke up, he found that there were others around him. Italy worrying like the annoying idiot he was, Kuro and Japan smiling at each other like they knew something (and probably did), Germany was looking slightly worried, but even that made him knew that Germany was worried about him. he got up and looked around.

"what happened? hey... is that Matt?" he asked, and looked over to the corner, where, a man with long-ish hair was tied back. and he was holding a hockey stick. he was talking to two other figures that they couldn't see properly.

"since when did you get him out Norway?" he asked, and Norway shook his head.

"i didn't even see Canada. so i don't know who he got out." he said looking around. "by any chance, have you seen Icland? i haven't managed to find him. and if your wondering, i have done everyone else. just me, my little brother, Canada and China." he said slightly blushing that he was talking more than usual. but no one seemed to notice.

"Egil? hey! when did you come out?!" Finland's 'counterpart' Thurston shouted, gaining the attention of everyone.

"SH*T! i have been found! see ya Matt, Yang" he said before dashing off in a sprint, disappearing through the doors.

"5...4...3...2...1..." 'Matt' and 'Yang' both counted down, and 'Egil' came back in.

"yeah yeah. but hey, everyone does it." 'Egil' said before jumping out of an open window.

"..." everyone was quiet with the confusion for what happened.

"i'll get him. Matt, explain to them." 'Yang' said before walking out, leaving 'Matt'.

"damn. oh well." he said, before getting up and walking over to the rest of the nations and their 'counterparts'

"well, im Matt. the one who decided to be a retard was Egil and the one who walked out, was Yang. you do not need to poke that... THING... in out heads, since our normal selves and us, can change at will. any questions?" he said blandly. not even looking the slightest bit of emotion. a hand rose up. typically it was Italy.

"ve~ i do~ how can you change at will?" Italy asked, getting a smirk form Matt.

"oh Italy, yo ask one of the most common questions! well, since neither Canada, China or Iceland told any of you, i will. we have known about our 'counterparts' and we have trained our selves, with some help of out mentor, to change at will." he said grinning. he left two things out, and he was hoping to stall time, so his mentor wouldn't get mad at him for spilling too much. and another hand went up. it was America.

"well, if you knew about it, why didn't you tell us?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"well, NONE of you were supposed to know about us. but thanks to a STUPID ANNOYING JACKA** MOTHER F*CKING A**HOLE, it was revealed." he said while swearing. he looked really pissed off. before another hand went up, Yang came into the room dragging a squirming and struggling Egil.

"Matt. help" Yang said, and Matt left to help bring Egil over. once that was done, Egil looked over to Norway and brightened up imensely.

"BIG BROTHER!" he shouted and completely glomped Norway.

"uhh..." Norway was lost. and really confused.

"and two more things i forgot to mention. one: most people who know about us, usually call us 2P's. and you normal nations would be called 1P's. just so its easier for others to say. instead of 'counterpart'. and two: us 2P's are more or less opposite to you 1P's." Matt added in, before anyone got too confused. it was too late for Norway though. Because Norway passed out form too much happening so fast.

This Escalated So Fast, In So Little Time.

**XXOOXXOOXXOO**

ok, im going to end it hear. yes, i know, i went over my 1000 word mark. im in the 4000. OMG! but i wanted to do a story, that doesn't have more than £ chapters up. so im going to make this a two-shot. and exuse the maybe spelling mistakes, i uploded this at late at night. well i hope you enjoyed, and i will make the next chapter up as soon as i can. GOOOD BYEZIES!

RXR playgirlkitty is Out! and off to bed.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
